


Mrs Jackson, You're Trying To Seduce Me

by ChocolateCookieCream



Category: Percy Jackson & The Olympians (Movies), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, Dream Sex, F/F, Face-Fucking, Facials, Femslash, Girl Penis, Hand Jobs, Intersex, Kissing, Large Cock, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, MILFs, Mommy Kink, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23909713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateCookieCream/pseuds/ChocolateCookieCream
Summary: Clarisse had always fancied Sally Jackson, not that she was ever going to admit it, or think that anything would happen. However, she gets quite the shock when she returns something Percy lost and is confronted by Mrs Jackson. PWP. Very M-rated smut. Intersex. G!P Clarisse x Sally. Femslash.
Relationships: Clarisse La Rue/Sally Jackson
Comments: 14
Kudos: 153





	1. Chapter 1

Clarisse huffed in annoyance as she pressed the buzzer for home number 2 of the apartment, hoping that she had called the right one. It was bad enough that she was going out of her way to waste time on something involving Percy Jackson, it would drive her crazy if this was all a wasted journey and he wasn't home.

She thanked the gods when there was an answer, but then her heart skipped a beat when she heard the voice and knew that it wasn't Percy's. ''Hello?''

The voice was female and sounded quite mature. There was no doubt that it was Percy's mother, Sally Jackson. Clarisse didn't know if this was better or worse.

She cleared her throat and pushed the buzzer again. ''Hey, Mrs Jackson…Percy left behind his passport back at camp. I was stopping by to return it.''

''Oh, that's sweet of you. Is that Clarisse?''

Clarisse was hoping that Sally could only hear her, otherwise she would have noticed the flustered look on the demigod's face. She smirked at herself, thinking that she had earned the attention of the older woman at her own merit, but then silently scolded Percy because she was almost certain that he had talked about her to his mother, and she had a feeling that not everything he said was kind.

''Yeah, it's me. Is Percy in?''

''I'm afraid not, and I can't come to the door. I'll buzz you in and you can come up.''

Clarisse gulped. ''You know, I'm running late for demigod stuff, so…''

''It'll be quicker if you come up. You can even take some snacks from the fridge for your journey back. You don't mind blue chocolate, do you?''

''I guess not.'' Clarisse said. Her body tensed when she heard the signal for the door to be pushed open.

As she journeyed up the stairway towards the door leading into the Jackson residence, a million thoughts raced through her mind, all of them involving Sally Jackson. She hated to admit it, but she had come to learn that she had developed a schoolgirl crush on the mother of her competitive rival. She didn't know when it started or why it did. All she did know was that there were butterflies in her stomach and a hard tension between her legs whenever she thought of Sally. Why did it have to be her? Thankfully, no one had discovered her hidden feelings yet. Although, if anyone did learn about them, she would be sure to find a way to silence them, just like when anyone tried to taunt her over the fact that she was intersex. Admittedly, Percy was one of those that defended her and that probably led to her spending more time visiting the Jackson home and seeing Sally.

That warm smile. That curvy figure. That infectious laugh. It drove Clarisse crazy. She had to by a stress ball just to give her fists something to do, at least until she ended up crushing it to little bits.

And why couldn't she come to the door? That's when Clarisse froze and her mind really got the better of her. Was Sally in the shower? Was she naked? Clarisse tried to shake away those thoughts as she finally reached the door and stepped inside, hoping that it wasn't true.

Okay, that was a lie. She did hope it was true.

She looked around to see the room empty, but she could hear a commotion coming from around the corner that probably led to the bathroom. ''You can just leave it on the desk,'' Sally called out. ''Sorry, I just got out of the shower and was drying.''

Clarisse bit down on her knuckle so that she didn't make an inappropriate sound. ''Okay.'' Her reply sounded more like a squeak. She hoped that Sally didn't hear her. ''Just get his over with.'' She mumbled to herself.

Doing as instructed, she set the passport down on the desk. ''Of course it's ocean themed.'' Clarisse commented, looking at the image of a whale bursting through the water's surface on the cover.

''Would you like something to drink?'' Sally asked. Her voice wasn't as loud, yet it sounded closer.

Trying to ignore her active imagination, Clarisse slowly began to hurry back towards the door. ''No, I'm good. Thanks for the offer, but I've really got to go.''

Before she could reach the door, Sally Jackson finally stepped around the corner and came into view. For a brief second, Clarisse thought that her jaw would fall off and drop the floor as she gazed at the older woman, who greeted her in sultry, blue lingerie. Clarisse didn't know where to turn her eyes. She wanted to tear them away and look at something else, but that would be a challenge for even the most loyal of gods. Sally looked positively divine in her navy blue bra and panties. It left very little to the imagination. Clarisse had lost count of the number of times she's dreamed this kind of scenario happening to her. And to top it all off, it didn't appear to be an accident, Sally carried the aura of a woman on a mission as she leaned against the door frame and eyed Clarisse with great interest.

''If I didn't know any better,'' she said seductively. ''I would say you're trying to run away from me.''

''Uh…Mrs Jackson? What are you wearing? More like what are you not wearing?''

''You like it?'' Sally responded, tugging on one of the straps that hung on her shoulder, teasing Clarisse with the hint of her large breasts becoming free. ''I wore it for you.''

''Is this a dream?''

Sally didn't respond at first. Instead, she strutted over to Clarisse who was too stunned to even move. She allowed Sally to approach her until she could feel the woman's breath tickle her flushed face. ''It's a wonderful dream.''

''No offence, Mrs Jackson, but have you got the right person?''

Sally smirked at her. Her eyes were taking in Clarisse's form as her hands ran down the demigod's strong, muscular arms. Clarisse cursed herself for wearing a short sleeved shirt today. ''I'm certain. After all, you've been gawking at me for quite a few years now.''

Clarisse cringed. ''You noticed?''

Giving her a small nod, Sally's eyes travelled downwards, catching a glimpse of the very apparent tent that had formed between Clarisse's legs. Licking her lips, she brushed her hand over the bulge, eliciting a moan out of Clarisse's lips. ''Don't be scared, I'm happy to see I can still get this kind of reaction from someone. Do you like older women?''

''Only you.'' Clarisse groaned.

''I'm flattered.''

Sally's hands worked quickly to unbutton Clarisse's jeans. Slowly, she popped them one by one until her jeans eased off her waist only slightly. Keeping them on, Sally pulled them down slightly so that she could see the prominent bulge hidden beneath Clarisse's boxers. But, it wasn't enough to contain the growing erection as the tip was poking out of the waistband.

''My, my, I had a feeling you were big, but this has still taken me back.''

Clarisse smiled slightly at the praise, even if her brain was feeling like it was overheating as she felt Sally's tongue trace over the bulge. Sally carefully slid her boxers down just enough for her erection to spring free, no longer confined. Her tongue glided along the underside of the shaft, slowly moving upwards towards the tip which was leaking pre-cum. Without another word, Sally wrapped her lips around the head of Clarisse's cock and sunk her head down onto it.

She bobbed her head up and down on Clarisse's shaft, feeling the demigod's cock stretching out her mouth. Her moans of pleasure vibrated around the dick, sending chills coursing throughout Clarisse's body. She was so big and so thick, Sally could feel the tip brushing against the back of her throat before she had even taken the full length in her mouth.

Clarisse's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she felt Sally's lips wrap around her and suck her harder and faster, taking more of her down her throat until the older woman began to gag and choke. When Sally pulled away, letting the cock pop out of her mouth with a thin strand of saliva to connect the tip with her lips, the throbbing length became nestled between her tits. Even with her bra on, the sensation was wonderful.

''Fuck!'' Clarisse growled.

Seeing how much she seemed to enjoy the feeling, Sally pushed herself up and down, giving Clarisse an exquisite titfuck. Much to her surprise, Clarisse's cock was big enough to poke out from between her breasts, so she restarted giving the young woman another blowjob, sucking softly on the tip and tilting her head down so that she could take as much as she could. Clarisse felt her knees buckle when she looked down and saw a look of pure desire and lust written over Sally's fast as she continued to suck on her cock and massage the shaft with her tits.

Even if Sally's mouth wasn't full, she didn't feel the need to say anything. All her focus and attention was centered on pleasing Clarisse as much as possible. She kept lavishing attention to Clarisse's cock. Her breasts felt like the softest pillows wrapped around the hard cock. Clarisse moaned and soon started to buck her hips forward. In no time, she had overcome the shock of what was happening and wanted to keep pushing buttons and see where it led to. Her hands gripped Sally's hair, holding on tightly as she thrust her hips forward. Sally gasped as she devoured Clarisse's cock, going deeper than before.

Sally felt the wetness between her legs build as she let Clarisse fuck her throat, making her gag and choke on the shaft. She felt Clarisse's balls rub against her chin as she was face fucked until the full length was inside of her mouth. Her throat bulged. Clarisse kept a firm grip on Sally's hair, getting braver and rougher with the older woman. That just made Sally feel hotter. She reached behind her back to undo the strap of her bra and let it fall, freeing her bouncing breasts and giving Clarisse more of an eyeful to encourage her powerful thrusts.

Already, Sally could tell that the apple didn't fall far from the tree with the daughter of the god of war.

Sally had to do something about the aching from her wet pussy. As she used one hand to grip Clarisse's cock and hold it up so that she could go underneath and tend to the demigod's balls, her other hand reached underneath her panties. Her fingers were instantly soaked as she rubbed her clit. She glided her digits over her entrance, probing it and easing them inside of her.

''Holy…'' Clarisse groaned as she felt Sally moan against her balls. The older woman's tongue swirled around one before she gave the same loving attention to the other. She licked and sucked on the sack for a moment before returning to her cock.

Clarisse was lost for hers, unable to warn Sally as she could feel her release upon her. Her body tensed and she pulled Sally's head down, making Sally's nose press against her crotch. Sally reached around to squeeze Clarisse's ass and pulled herself in so that she could keep as much of the length as she could buried in her mouth. As she felt Clarisse's cock twitch in her throat, she felt her mouth flooded with the young woman's cum. Her eyes went wide as shot after shot of thick, sticky cum blasted down her throat. She did her best to swallow it all.

Sally's pussy was aching with arousal, overflowing with lust that had been building up inside of her. As Clarisse slowly pulled her cock out, Sally licked her lips and smiled up at the girl. ''Well, you had plenty in the tank.''

''Did that just happen?'' Clarisse gasped in disbelief.

''It did,'' Sally said, glancing down and smiling at the fact that Clarisse was still rock hard and erect. ''And it's going to keep happening as long as you're able to.''

''I'm game.'' Clarisse huffed.

Sally rose to her feet until she was standing at the same level as Clarisse, their faces just a few inches apart. The two of them stared at each other for a few seconds. Feeling a blush creep along her cheeks, Clarisse averted her eyes elsewhere, earning a small giggle from the older woman. ''Aww, look at you getting all shy on me.''

''Yeah…well…'' Clarisse didn't know what to say.

A hand brushed against the demigod's cheek, forcing her to turn back towards Sally. Then they started to kiss, pressing their lips together hungrily. Clarisse thought that she could taste herself on Sally as the older woman's tongue darted inside of her mouth. Their hands grasped at each other, seeking out each other's breasts, groping and fondling as they kissed. They held each other close as they made out, before finally pulling back a bit, both of them panting for breath.

Sally pressed her body against Clarisse's rubbing her breasts up against her. Getting the message, Clarisse bent her head down to take care of the older woman's breasts, sucking on her nipples eagerly. Sally moaned as she felt Clarisse's glide around her nipples until they hardened and were stiff.

''Mrs Jackson.'' Clarisse moaned as she sucked, her voice hoarse and ragged.

''You can call me that if you want,'' Sally replied, turning around so that she was facing away from Clarisse. She smirked at the younger woman as she looked over her shoulder and pressed her ass against her cock. ''You can also call me Sally if you like? Or, would you like to call me mommy as you fuck me?''

''Oh come on, that's not fair.'' Clarisse gasped as she felt her shaft rubbing between Sally's ass cheeks.

Sally rotated her hips, rubbing up and down Clarisse's length. Her panties were getting in the way, so she pulled them to the side so that Clarisse's cock could rub against Sally's soaked entrance. They held their breath as Sally rose up and then shifted her hips back until she could feel the head of Clarisse's cock push inside of her. She was so wet with arousal, there was no stiffness or hesitation. She continued to push back until Clarisse was finally inside of her.

''Oh Gods,'' Clarisse moaned, holding onto Sally's hips.

It felt better than anything the demigod had experienced in her short, dangerous life. Sally's wet pussy was wrapped around her cock. Sally let out a low groan as she felt the big, thick shaft reach deep inside of her. She needed a moment just to get used to the feeling of having something so large inside of her. By the time she felt that Clarisse was fully inside of her, she was already close to her own orgasm. It was bigger and better than she anticipated.

As for Clarisse, it all felt like a dream as she felt wonder and delight rush over her whole body.

Sally moved herself forward, held in Clarisse's strong, close hold before bucking her hips back again. Before long, she was pushing and pulling herself on Clarisse's cock and she could feel her lover begin to thrust her hips. She twisted and writhed as Clarisse began to fuck her, slowly gaining confidence in what she was doing and ramming into her harder and faster.

''Oh…Mrs…Mom-Sally!'' Clarisse grunted between thrusts.

Sally laughed as she timed her movements to match Clarisse's strong thrusts. ''I wasn't expecting a combo of the three.''

She rode the hard cock as Clarisse pounded into her from behind as they stood in the middle of the room. Sally's pussy was gushing with arousal and squeezing down tightly around Clarisse's cock. Her eyes widened and she released a silent gasp as she tried to cope with the wonderful pleasure inside of her from being completely filled. She was gasping and shuddering in Clarisse's strong arms. Clarisse didn't stop thrusting. She rested her head down against the back of Sally's shoulder and bit on it, earning more moans of approval from the older woman. Sally reached behind and threaded her fingers through Clarisse's hair. Their bodies slammed together, causing loud slapping noises that echoed throughout the room.

Clarisse moved her hands up towards Sally's breasts, squeezing and kneading them. It was at this moment, feeling Sally's soft boobs bounce in her palms, that Clarisse realized how often she had stared at them in the past. She wondered if that was why Sally made it a habit of wearing tighter and more revealing shirts whenever she came by for a brief visit. Sally moaned at the feeling of her breasts being groped from behind, her nipples being pulled and pinched as Clarisse fucked her harder. Her pussy was dripping with lust as she slammed her body back against Clarisse.

"Your big cock feels so good inside me," Sally moaned, looking over her shoulder to see Clarisse's sweat drenched face writhe with pleasure.

"You feel great too," Clarisse replied.

The demigod's thrusts were becoming erratic and wild, though Sally didn't seem to mind that in the slightest as her moans of pleasure grew louder and more frequent. Clarisse drove her cock into Sally's pussy deeper. She pinched Sally's nipples again, causing Sally to gasp. Sally ground her hips from side to side, feeling Clarisse's cock shift around inside of her. She wanted more. She slammed herself down as far as she could, feeling her orgasm rising up inside of her. As much as Sally wanted this to last longer, she knew that she didn't have long to go.

''I'm going to cum,'' Sally said. ''Cum with me, Clarisse. But wait just after I'm done.''

Clarisse nodded. She was up for the challenge. As good as it felt, she was determined to do as Sally wished and hold off her release for as long as possible, at least until Sally was satisfied first. Her body was shaking as she pounded into Sally over and over again, waves of pleasure washing over her whole body until sweat was pouring from her aching muscles. She could feel her dick pulsing inside of Sally, so she slowed her thrusts, making them slow and deliberate. Her hands squeezed Sally's breasts tightly, causing the older woman's head to snap back as she screamed out loud.

Then, Sally stopped bringing her hips back. Her whole body trembled and her pussy clamped down around Clarisse's cock. Clarisse held onto her and kept her shaft fully inside of the woman as she squirted. Her wetness drenched the floor beneath them. She stood and basked in the wonderful feeling of her orgasm.

Clarisse tightened her hold on her. ''I'm gonna…''

Much to Clarisse's shock and sadness, Sally pulled away until her dripping wet, hard cock was free. But, that disappointment didn't last as Sally dropped to her knees and spun around. She took Clarisse's cock back into her mouth, sucking on it a few times before letting go and pumping the length with her hand. Clarisse looked down at Sally as she jerked her cock, pointing it directly at her first. The demigod cried out as she came, pumping thick ropes of cum all over Sally's delighted face. Sally was happy to see that this load was just as strong as the previous one. The white strands landed all over her face, and some even blasted inside of her wide open mouth.

Clarisse panted as she finished creaming Sally's face. Sally wiped some of it off her cheeks with her finger before sucking the digit. ''That was fucking amazing.''

''I agree,'' Sally hummed. ''Though, I don't appreciate a dirty mouth like that in my house.''

''Oh, if there's anyone with a dirty mouth, it's you.''

Sally winked. ''I am guilty as charged.''

Feeling on top of the world, Clarisse gestured towards the stairs that led to the upper floor. ''Well, maybe I should take you to the bedroom and find some way to punish you?''

Grinning seductively, Sally grabbed Clarisse's cock, which was still hard as a rock, and gave the head a quick kiss. ''Actually, you need to get out of bed right now.''

Clarisse stared at her in confusion. ''What?''

An overwhelming loss of gravity consumed Clarisse and before she knew it, she bolted upright and found herself sweating and panting in her bed. She looked around, trying to piece together what had just happened. She was back at Camp Half-Blood, the morning sun was peering through the half-open window and she looked down to see that she was still in her Xena Warrior Princess pyjamas.

''It was all a dream?'' she sighed, falling back down onto her bed before punching her pillow in frustration. ''Damn you, Jackson!''

**XXX**

**GREETINGS MY SWEET SUPERSTARS! I REALLY HOPE THAT YOU ARE ALL STAYING SAFE AND HEALTHY DURING THESE DIFFICULT TIMES AND I HOPE THAT THIS STORY ENTERTAINED YOU. I HAD TO DO AT LEAST ONE STORY THAT FEATURED THE DREADED IT WAS ALL A DREAM ENDING. I FEEL SO BAD FOR CLARISSE BUT WHO KNOWS? MAYBE THE REAL THING COULD HAPPEN BETWEEN THEM? I'M WORKING ON MORE STORIES IN THE MEANTIME, YOU CAN CHECK OUT MY PROFILE FOR A LIST OF WHAT'S COMING NEXT AND ALSO CHECK OUT A POLL ON MY FANFICDOTNET PROFILE I'M DOING TO VOTE ON A LONG STORY INVOLVING KNIGHTS AND PRINCESSES. STAY SAFE. TA-TA FOR NOW.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sally Jackson stepped out shower and reached over to grab a towel. As she dried her body, she began to hum a tune she'd heard on the radio earlier that day. In the other room, the radio continued to play music, loud enough for Sally to enjoy. This was her idea of a tranquil day with no responsibilities or worries. Her son, Percy, was out of town with Annabeth for a road trip date, meaning that Sally had the day to herself. Or, so she thought.

As she rubbed her wet hair, she heard the buzz of someone calling from the main door downstairs. She sighed slightly with annoyance, not in the mood to deal with salesmen at this time. There was another buzz only a few seconds later. Whoever was at the door was an impatient one. Sally let out a frustrated huff as she wrapped the towel around her body and walked over to the speaker.

''Hello?''

''Hey, Mrs Jackson?'' a husky, feminine voice spoke on the other side of the speaker. ''Percy left behind his passport back at camp. I was stopping by to return it.''

''Oh, that's sweet of you.'' Sally replied. It didn't take her long to recognize the voice. ''Is that Clarisse?''

''Yeah, it's me. Is Percy in?''

''I'm afraid not, and I can't come to the door. I'll buzz you in and you can come up.''

''Sure.''

Sally clicked on the button to open the door downstairs. Now, all she had to do was wait. Her mood lifted instantly. It was a sweet gesture from someone who she knew didn't always see eye to eye with her son. Despite Percy and Clarisse's frosty friendship, Clarisse had become quite the frequent visitor recently. Over this period of time, Sally had noticed how much Clarisse had grown into a strong and confident young woman. It was hardly a surprise when she learnt that she was the daughter of Ares.

''I'm sure the daughter of the God of War wouldn't mind some blue chocolate.'' Sally said.

She hurried into the kitchen to retrieve some blue chocolate cupcakes she had stored in the fridge. She did want to save them for when Percy and Annabeth returned, but it wouldn't hurt to let Clarisse have a couple if she was interested. After all, she had come a long way. It seemed that no matter how far away Clarisse was, she would always try to find a way to travel to Sally's home. Sally often wondered what was going on inside of Clarisse's head. She wasn't oblivious to the fact that Clarisse would glance at her from time to time. Sally had to admit, it was a nice feeling to know she could still turn some heads.

For a split second, the dirty side of Sally's mind took over. She had seen that Clarisse had a more noticeable reaction when staring at her. Sally never looked at the young woman differently knowing she was intersex. However, it did lead to her eyes wandering and catching a bulge between Clarisse's legs every so often. Sally tried to shake away those thoughts. She knew there wouldn't be any more to it. Clarisse just had a little fancy. Sally was much older than her and so that meant if push came to shove, Clarisse wouldn't actually do anything?

Right?

And Sally wondered if she wanted Clarisse to do something to her?

The dirty dreams she would have confirmed those suspicions.

Suddenly, Sally heard the front door open and footsteps. She glanced down and realized that in her time spent getting the blue chocolate for Clarisse and thinking about the demigod, she had failed to get dressed. She was still standing in the kitchen with a towel wrapped around her still wet body. She looked towards the living room, hoping she could rush through it and to the bedroom before Clarisse would see her. While the idea of Clarisse catching her like this was appealing, she thought that it wouldn't be something Clarisse would actually want to see.

She dashed out of the kitchen and through the living room, but froze when she noticed something on the sofa. No, someone sitting on the sofa.

''Mrs Jackson?'' Clarisse stared at the older woman with a mischievous glint in her eyes. ''What are you wearing? More like what are you not wearing?''

Sally was rooted. Her skin became very warm as she let Clarisse gaze at her. Even if she still had a towel around her to shield her more private areas, it felt like Clarisse's eyes were burning right through the material to admire her curvy form. Her hands trembled, causing her to almost drop the towel to the ground. She caught it, but not before giving Clarisse a glimpse at the top of her cleavage, earning a coy grin from the demigod.

''Sorry, I just got out of the shower and was drying.'' Sally responded, swallowing the lump in her throat.

Clarisse rose up from the sofa and slowly approached the older woman. Sally was hypnotized as she didn't move at all, drowning in Clarisse's eyes and feeling her legs quake as the young woman smirked at her. This was the last reaction she expected Clarisse to have catching her in only a towel.

''W-would you like something to drink?'' Sally asked.

Clarisse stood before her. She was only slightly taller, but she was much bulkier. Sally couldn't resist gazing down Clarisse's arms to admire her biceps. Noticing this, Clarisse teased her by flexing her arms. For a moment, Sally believed that Clarisse would rip the sleeves that clung to the demigod's muscles.

''No, I'm good. Thanks for the offer, but it looks like I'm not the thirsty one.'' Clarisse said. She took another step forward. Her breath brushed against Sally's face.

Before she could stop herself, Sally's eyes drifted downwards, catching a glimpse of the very apparent bulge between Clarisse's legs. Sally trembled and almost dropped her towel again. ''Is this a dream?''

Clarisse chuckled smugly. She continued to walk forward, causing Sally to backpedal. She wasn't moving away out of fear, but because she was breathless with Clarisse standing so close to her. Sally could hardly breath as she kept backing away, allowing Clarisse to close the gap only a little with each step.

''Can I tell you something, Mrs Jackson? I've been dreaming about you.''

''What kind of dreams?'' Sally asked just as her back was pressed against the wall.

Clarisse placed a hand on the wall, right beside Sally's face and leaned her head forward. Sally thought that their lips would touch when Clarisse stopped. ''Dreams of me fucking you.''

Sally felt a rush flow down her body. Her legs squirmed, rubbing together as she licked her lips. ''Is that so?''

Clarisse chuckled again, amused by Sally's response. ''Do you want to make those wonderful dreams a reality?''

Sally opened her mouth to answer, but Clarisse cut her off.

''Before you answer, know this…the moment you give me your consent, I'm going to ravage you. You'll be so wet that shower you had will feel like a trip through the Sahara. You'll be screaming. You'll be shaking. You'll be thinking of my cock inside you over and over again, begging for more. All you have to do to stop me is give the word. What do you say?''

The room was so quiet, Sally's racing heart could be heard. She never would have imagined Clarisse would speak to her in such a way. She didn't know where Clarisse had got the courage to become so forward, but it made Sally excited beyond anything she had ever experienced.

''Do whatever you want to me.'' Sally ordered, finally letting go of her towel.

Before the towel had even touched the floor, Clarisse swooped in for a passionate kiss. Sally groaned as she was pushed against the wall. Clarisse clamped her hand around Sally's neck, making the older woman moan against her lips. She grinded her muscular body against the naked woman pinned against the wall. Sally's eyes rolled into the back of her head as Clarisse aggressively kissed her. She felt the demigod's tongue enter her mouth, exploring her and tasting her.

With her other hand, Clarisse reached between Sally's legs to rub her wet pussy, making Sally moan even louder. Clarisse teased her entrance with two fingers before easily slipping inside of her. Sally thrust her hips to match the rhythm of Clarisse's fingers. As Clarisse started to finger her harder and faster, she moved her lips downward, biting and pulling Sally's bottom lip. Each hard tug caused Sally to groan. Afterwards, Clarisse started to kiss her neck, sucking hard enough to leave a hickey.

Sally then gasped as Clarisse spun her around, pressing the front of her body against the wall. Clarisse smothered Sally, kissing the back of her shoulders and her neck before working back up to lick and suck her earlobe. Sally clawed at the wall. She could feel her wetness leaking from her pussy and onto Clarisse's soaked hand. Clarisse played with Sally's clit, eliciting more moans of pleasure.

When Clarisse was done, she brought her hand up and licked her fingers. The noises she made caused Sally's ears to buzz. Clarisse then traced her wet finger over Sally's lips. Without hesitation, Sally sucked on Clarisse's fingers, tasting her juices on each digit.

''How do you feel about spanking?'' Clarisse whispered into her lover's ear.

Sally whimpered. She was too overcome with pleasure to say anything, so she resorted to bucking her hips back against Clarisse and lifting her ass.

''Good girl,'' Clarisse smiled, stroking Sally's back and moving her hand down until she started to caress and grope Sally's ass. She dug her fingers into the soft cheeks before she brought her hand up and then slapped Sally's ass. Sally cried out in pleasure. She looked over her shoulder at Clarisse and wiggled her ass, tempting Clarisse to slap her ass again. Clarisse spanked her twice, harder than before. It didn't take long for Sally's ass cheeks to turn red. While Clarisse wasn't going to use her full strength, she made sure to hit Sally hard enough to get the reaction they both desired.

Sally was moaning and whining after every strike, loving the dominance that Clarisse had over her. It caught her off guard at first with how Clarisse's strikes were hard yet comforting at the same time. ''Oh…fuck…''

Clarisse laughed huskily. ''Such a dirty mouth.'' She said, groping Sally's ass before spanking her again.

Before long, Sally was panting. She couldn't believe how wet she had become letting Clarisse dominate her in such a way. She pushed her ass back, begging for more. As she moved back, she could feel Clarisse's erection rubbing against her through her jeans. Clarisse stopped spanking her for a moment, letting Sally grind against her. A wet mark was left on the bulge on Clarisse's jeans because of Sally's gushing pussy. Clarisse then caught her lover off guard once again by shoving her back against the wall before spanking her in rapid succession.

''You want my big cock inside your pussy?'' Clarisse asked.

Sally nodded. ''Please…please…''

''No…I want to taste you first.''

She gave Sally's ass one more hard slap before she dropped to the floor, resting on her knees and kneading Sally's ass. Her cheeks were completely red and sore. Sally jerked at the slightest touch, but she wouldn't trade this feeling for anything else. She could feel Clarisse bring her head forward to kiss her ass cheeks, moving closer to her soaked entrance. The moment Clarisse's tongue traced over her pussy, Sally felt like she was going to collapse onto the floor, but Clarisse held her in place. She groped and pulled apart Sally's ass cheeks, pressing her face against Sally's pussy to lick and suck the older woman.

''Oh, Clarisse, this feels amazing!'' Sally moaned, shaking her ass as she felt Clarisse's tongue enter her.

Clarisse pushed her tongue in and then out, letting her lover's juices flow over her mouth and down her chin. She slurped up Sally's juices before moving her mouth up slightly. Sally wondered what Clarisse was planning, then gasped out loud when she felt the tip of Clarisse's tongue tickle her rear entrance. She didn't think Clarisse would be bold enough to do such a thing, but Sally wasn't about to complain. Clarisse didn't hold back as she pushed her tongue inside of Sally's ass, rimming her relentlessly. Her hand came back to Sally's pussy, fingering her at the same time.

''Clarisse…I'm going to…'' Sally cried out.

Having Clarisse fuck her pussy with her fingers and her ass with her tongue was too much for her. Her orgasm overwhelmed her before she could properly warn her lover. Although, it seemed that even if she had told Clarisse, the demigod wasn't going to move back. Sally squirted all over Clarisse's face as she reached the peak of ecstasy. She lost her footing as her hands slide down the wall. But, thanks to Clarisse's quick reactions, she caught the older woman and helped her down onto the floor.

Sally trembled, trying to relax after her wonderful release. She rested on her knees, laying against the wall as Clarisse stood over her, gazing down at her. ''Do you want to keep going?''

Sally nodded quickly and stared at Clarisse's bulge once more.

Smirking confidently, Clarisse reached forward with one hand to grip Sally's hair and pull her face forward. Sally whimpered and panted excitedly, waiting with great anticipation as Clarisse used her other hand to unbutton her jeans and pull the down. Her boxers came down as well, freeing her erection and causing it to spring free, almost hitting Sally in the face. The older woman gasped. She knew that Clarisse was going to be big, but this was beyond her wildest dreams. Clarisse's size and girth left her trembling all over again. She thought it would be impossible to take her inside any of her holes.

But, she was more than happy to try.

Clarisse grabbed Sally's head with both hands and pulled her forward as she thrust her hips. Her cock rubbed against Sally's face. Sally closed her eyes and moaned, letting Clarisse use her however she wished. She would kiss and lick the shaft whenever she got the chance as Clarisse kept thrusting, dry humping Sally's face repeatedly. Clarisse then pushed Sally's head down a bit further so that she could smother her face against her massive balls. Sally was more than happy to kiss and lick them.

''You know, Mrs Jackson…'' Clarisse said, rubbing her throbbing cock against Sally's face. ''I've always thought that your mouth was fitted perfectly to suck my cock. Wouldn't you agree?''

''Yes!'' Sally whined, sucking on Clarisse's balls harder.

Clarisse grinned, pulling her cock away from her lover. Sally opened her mouth as wide as she could and tried to suck on the tip, but Clarisse held her back. Desperate for a taste, Sally flicked her tongue over the tip, causing Clarisse's cock to twitch. Clarisse chuckled as she watched Sally do everything she could to have her cock in her mouth. Gradually, Clarisse allowed Sally to move forward a bit at a time. Soon, Sally was close enough to stick her tongue out and lick the underside of Clarisse's cock. Then, she was able to seal her lips around the head and start sucking.

Sally sucked Clarisse's cock hard and impatiently, lowering her mouth down the impressive shaft one inch at a time. It felt like it was taking forever. Before Sally had even got half way down, she could already feel the tip hit the back of her throat. She reached forward and used both hands to stroke the part of the shaft her mouth hadn't reached yet. Determined to take more, she started to deepthroat Clarisse, causing the demigod to grunt and groan. Sally gagged and choked on the massive dick, almost passing out. Clarisse pulled Sally's head back so that she could get some air. But, Sally didn't want to stop for even a second. She brought her head forward instantly and kept sucking her.

''Oh, mommy!'' Clarisse groaned, thrusting her cock deeper down Sally's throat, causing her to gag once again.

Sally pulled back, leaving a trail of saliva. She licked the trail down the shaft before finding Clarisse's balls again, licking them and sucking them as her hands moved quickly to stroke Clarisse.

''Mrs Jackson, I'm going to cum on your face! Get ready!''

It wasn't a warning, it was a demand. Sally didn't protest. It was what she wanted. She listened to Clarisse's groans with great pleasure as she pumped her lover's cock faster, aiming the tip directly at her face. She opened her mouth as wide as possible. At the same time, Clarisse removed her shirt, giving Sally the best view to see her toned body, covered in a layer of sweat. Her breasts swayed, her muscles rippled. Before Clarisse could cum, Sally felt another orgasm approaching for herself.

Just as she cried out in pleasure, Clarisse grunted and jerked her hips forward. Sally closed her eyes as her face was soon covered with jets of cum. She pumped an endless barrage of thick strands out from Clarisse's cock. Sally's hair, face and cleavage were dripping with Clarisse's seed. The older woman was impressed that Clarisse had so much in the tank. Then again, it shouldn't have been a surprise with how big Clarisse's balls were. Sally couldn't resist fondling them more as she started to suck Clarisse's cock again, not wanting it to go soft before the main event.

She felt Clarisse grip her hair and pull her up so that she was standing on her feet. ''Get on the sofa. On your hands and knees.'' Clarisse commanded, kissing Sally on the lips passionately and giving her another hard spank on the ass.

Smiling against Clarisse's lips, Sally nodded before she was free to move into position. She got on the sofa, resting on her hands and knees and waited for her lover. Clarisse kneeled behind her, pulling her body back and pushing Sally's face down. Sally's ass was lifted up. Clarisse gripped her cock and guided it to Sally's wet entrance. Sally moaned as she felt the tip rub against her pussy, but Clarisse didn't enter her yet. The demigod teased her by flicking the tip of her cock against her pussy before moving up to rub it against Sally's ass. It was delightful torture for Sally as she felt Clarisse slap her cock down against each of Sally's ass cheeks.

''Please, Clarisse, I can't wait anymore!'' Sally begged. ''I've been dreaming about this for so long. Please, fuck me!''

''Get ready,'' Clarisse growled. ''You're about to be fucked by the daughter of the God of War.''

Sally then screamed in pleasure as she felt Clarisse's cock slide inside of her aching pussy. ''Fuck yes!'' Sally cried out.

Clarisse grabbed Sally's hips and thrusted powerfully, filling her lover completely. She pulled back and then pushed her thick cock back inside, over and over again. Sally's pussy was stretched completely by the immense size as Clarisse slammed into her harder and faster. Sally grabbed one of the pillows nearby, needing to grip on something as Clarisse fucked her relentlessly. Satisfied that Sally could take her full length, Clarisse quickened her pace and then gripped Sally's hair and pulled back hard while fucking her.

Clarisse leaned down over Sally. Her breasts rubbed against Sally's back. The demigod reached down to squeeze one of Sally's bouncy breasts, groping it and pulling on the nipple hard while pulling on Sally's hair harder with her other hand. She kissed the back of Sally's neck once again, causing Sally to throw her head back even more.

Sally couldn't think of a better experience than Clarisse dominating her like this. Her strong body slamming into her from behind, fucking her until she was a wet, quivering mess.

The sofa shook beneath them as Clarisse fucked her without mercy. Sally's body was sore and dripping with sweat. Her lover was now laying right on top of her, pinning her down onto the sofa while her cock drove in and out of her clenching pussy. She could feel Clarisse's heavy balls slap against her over and over again. Eventually, Clarisse's thrusts became erratic and frantic, signalling that she was close to another orgasm. And with each thrust inside of her and every soft kiss Clarisse planted against her neck, Sally felt herself being driven closer to the edge too.

"I want you to cum inside me. Please." Sally cried out.

''Oh, I've waited forever to hear you say that!'' Clarisse growled, gripping Sally's hair and pulling, fucking Sally harder than ever before.

Sally wouldn't stop screaming. Clarisse pulled even harder on Sally's hair, driving her cock as far as she could go before she finally exploded. Sally moaned as she felt her lover's hot cum fill her up. Even though she was pinned down, Sally kept trying to buck her ass back, fucking herself on Clarisse's cock as she also came. Her pussy clenched around Clarisse's shaft. Clarisse slammed her hips against Sally a few more times before she was finally finished. Beneath her, Sally smiled happily as she felt Clarisse's drenched cock pull out of her pussy.

''That was amazing.'' Sally said, trying to brush away the bit of her stuck to her sweaty brow.

Clarisse smirked. ''If you thought that was amazing, just wait…''

''What do you…'' Sally gasped and froze when she felt the tip of Clarisse's cock glide over her pussy and then move between her ass. She could feel Clarisse tease her rear entrance, ready to penetrate her. Sally gripped the pillow again as she could feel Clarisse ease the tip slowly inside.

''Let me hear you say it!'' Clarisse said.

''Yes, fuck my ass next, Clarisse!'' Sally screamed, trying to move her ass back. ''I want to feel your huge cock inside my ass, fucking me. I want it! I need it! Please, please, please!''

Every second felt like an hour for Sally as she could feel Clarisse's shaft begin to fill her up. She never would have thought she would be into anal. But, after everything Clarisse had just done to her, she wanted to experience it all again and more, every day if it were possible. She gripped the sofa with anticipation as the head of Clarisse's cock move inside and then…

An overwhelming loss of gravity consumed Sally and before she knew it, she bolted upright and found herself sweating and panting on the sofa. It was night from what she could see outside of her window, and the TV, which was still on, was showing late night adverts that hardly were of any interest to Sally. She was the only one sitting in her living room, still with her towel wrapped around her naked body, which was dry and clinging to her. Although, she had to admit that she felt quite wet between her legs.

''It was all a dream?'' she sighed, leaning back down onto her sofa before grabbing her pillow and holding it against her. ''Oh, what am I like?''

**XXX**

**HELLO MY SWEET SUPERSTARS! I HOPE THAT YOU ARE ALL SAFE AND FEELING WELL. WELCOME BACK TO MRS JACKSON. I WASN'T PLANNING ON DOING MORE THAN ONE CHAPTER, BUT I NOTICED HOW INCREDIBLE THE REACTION WAS TO THIS STORY SO I THOUGHT I WOULD WRITE MORE FOR YOU. I KNOW THAT I'VE DONE THE DREADED DREAM ENDING AGAIN, BUT I THOUGHT IT WOULD ONLY BE FAIR FOR CLARISSE AND SALLY IF THEY BOTH GET A HOT DREAM BEFORE THE REAL THING. THERE WILL BE A CHAPTER 3 AND IT WILL BE REAL. CLARISSE AND SALLY WILL FINALLY GET TOGETHER IN CHAPTER 3 WHICH WILL BE UPLOADED THIS FRIDAY, JUNE 26TH. MARK IT DOWN ON YOUR CALENDARS. IF THERE IS ANYTHING YOU'D LIKE TO SEE HAPPEN BETWEEN THEM, I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS. I'M OPEN FOR SOME IDEAS.**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR BEING AMAZING AND TAKING THE TIME OUT OF YOUR DAY TO READ MY WORK. KEEP SAFE. WASH YOUR HANDS. TA-TA FOR NOW.**


	3. Chapter 3

Clarisse pressed the buzzer quickly, wanting to get this over with. All the way to the door, she had been pinching her arm, constantly testing to see if this was real life or if it was just fantasy…

''Damn it, why did I listen to Queen before…'' Clarisse began to complain before she heard a sound from the buzzer.

''Who is it?'' Sally asked on the other side.

''Hey, Mrs Jackson, uh…it's Clarisse. Can I come in? I need to talk about something.''

''If you're looking for Percy, it's out of town with Annabeth.'' Sally replied somewhat apprehensively.

Clarisse rubbed the back of her neck nervously. ''I know. I want to talk with you.''

There was a moment of quiet before Sally answered again. ''You can come up.''

Clarisse nodded and went inside. As she journey up the stairs, she wondered about running away the moment she would hear a shower or see a towel. Especially if that towel was wrapped around one Mrs Sally Jackson. She cursed herself for feeling this way. She shouldn't be nervous. She was the daughter of Ares. She was Clarisse La Rue. Surely she could handle this like a pro? Maybe? She huffed at herself as she knocked on the Jackson door and waited.

Fortunately, or rather unfortunately, Sally was fully clothed when she answered the door in a simple shirt and trousers. ''Clarisse? This is an unexpected, very unforeseen surprise. How are you?''

''I'm okay,'' Clarisse answered, curious about Sally looking just as nervous as she did. ''Uh…if this is a bad time, I can come back later…''

''No, no, you can cum…I mean come in now!'' Sally blurted out, opening the door wider and stepping back as if she was afraid she would explode if she touched Clarisse.

After entering, Sally shut the door behind them and led Clarisse to the sofa. The two of them sat down nervously and didn't say a word for almost half a minute. All they had to listen to was the ticking of the clock which seemed to be taking its sweet time.

Sally clapped her hands together. ''You wanted to talk about something?''

''Yeah,'' Clarisse sighed. ''See, I…my friend is having dreams.''

''Your friend?''

''Yeah, she's been having dreams about this person. A person that she's liked for quite a long time. Recently, they've been feeling more real and more…explicit, is the word I would use. It's been driving them crazy and they don't know what to do. And I figured that you might be able to help…being an adult. I know I'm an adult, but you're more of an adult. I don't mean that as an insult. I'm bad at being friendly with people, though I like being friendly with you. It's just that this dreams have been bothering me…I mean, my friend and I wanted to help them out. What do you think?''

Sally sat back in stunned silence. She had never seen Clarisse look this vulnerable before. She would have found it endearing if not for the fact that she really considered Clarisse's words and their implication. ''Um…well, I'm actually glad you came to me then, because I…also have a friend who is feeling the same way.''

''Really?''

Sally nodded. ''Yes, these dreams have felt so real. And they've been about this one person. Sometimes, they wake up surprised to find what happened didn't actually happen because of how real they felt.''

The two of them sat together without saying another word. They gazed at each other nervously, practically shaking and sweating with nerves. It didn't take long for their cover to be blown.

''We don't have friends like that do we?'' Clarisse asked.

''No.''

Clarisse sighed. ''So, you have dreams too? Like…those kind of dreams?''

''I do, only recently though. They just snuck up on me.''

''Yeah, I was a late bloomer.'' Clarisse joked trying to lighten the mood.

It worked somewhat as Sally giggled a little. ''And you?''

''My dreams have been with me for a while. Although, they started off innocent enough. After a while, they became more…''

''Explicit?'' Sally asked and Clarisse confirmed with a slow nod. ''How explicit?''

Clarisse turned to her with a confused look. ''You want details?''

''If you don't mind sharing. You don't have to. I'm just curious. And it might help to get this off your chest.''

Every reasonable part of Clarisse's brain was screaming that it was a bad idea to share the full details. But she couldn't deny Sally's request, especially when she looked at her with those soft eyes and her mind drifted back to her erotic dreams. It was difficult to breath with Sally sitting so close to her with her dirty thoughts. This was definitely the real thing.

Sally's eyes wandered and she caught a tent forming between Clarisse's legs under her jeans. The older woman shifted on the sofa slightly.

Clarisse noticed this. ''I'll share my details if you share yours.''

Sally felt the air trapped in her throat as she tried to catch her breath. The memories of her dreams came rushing back to her and it was near impossible for her to resist any longer.

Suddenly, Clarisse and Sally's lips crashed together. Instantly, they were entwined in a passionate embrace with no hesitation or regret.

With her strong arms, Clarisse pulled Sally onto her lap so that the older woman could straddle her. As Sally began to grind her hips on top of the demigod, Clarisse started kissing all over her neck. Sally moaned with pleasure as she felt Clarisse's lips and tongue on her skin. She felt like a horny teenager all over again as the two of them explored each other's bodies. Sally's hands roamed downwards so that she could cup Clarisse's cock through her jeans. Clarisse groaned against Sally's neck and thrust her hips, grinding her hidden cock against Sally's hand.

They craved each other. Clarisse devoured Sally's neck. Sally grinded against Clarisse and continued to grope the bulge between her lover's legs, feeling it grow bigger and bigger. Sally could feel herself getting wetter by the second as she felt Clarisse's dick. She wanted nothing more than to have the real thing in her hand…in her mouth, her pussy, her ass…she wanted Clarisse to take her in every possible position.

Sally lifted herself up just enough so that she could begin to unbutton Clarisse's jeans. Growling with lust, Clarisse reached around with one hand to tug on Sally's hair, pulling her head back and exposing more of her neck. She latched her teeth onto her skin, nibbling and sucking until she left a hickey. Her other hand reached down to cup and grope Sally's ass through her pants. Smirking in response, Sally slammed her hips back down to grind against Clarisse's bulge.

''You know what I want?'' Sally moaned

''What?''

Sally escaped her lover's hold so that she could lean her head forward and whisper into Clarisse's ear and suck on her earlobe. ''I want you to pin me against the wall. Can you do that for me?''

After a moment to catch her breath, Clarisse got up from the sofa whilst stilling holding Sally in her strong arms. She pushed Sally against the wall. Her cock twitched in her pants when she saw Sally smirking at her.

''That's a good girl.'' Sally purred. ''Now strip me!''

Clarisse could feel herself losing control. ''Are your clothes expensive?''

Sally bit her bottom lip and shook her head. Without another word, Clarisse grabbed Sally's shirt and tore it in two with one swift pull. Sally let out an aroused gasp as Clarisse ripped her clothes right off of her body. Her shirt was torn and forgotten on the floor. Her bra was pulled away, allowing her breasts to bounce free. As Clarisse worked on unbuckling Sally's trousers, she leaned forward and sucked on Sally's breasts. Her tongue swirled around the hard nipples before tugging on them both with her teeth. Sally moaned with delight and shook her chest so that her breasts would smack against Clarisse's face. Clarisse dragged her tongue up and down Sally's boobs as she pulled down the older woman's trousers and underwear at the same time, leaving her completely naked.

''Holy shit, Mrs Jackson!'' Clarisse groaned, stopping what she was doing to admire Sally's nude body.

Sally struck a sexy, slightly nervous pose while blushing. ''I'm sagging in some places, but…'' she was silenced by Clarisse crashing their lips together once again. Her tongue explored Sally's mouth and sucked on Sally's tongue.

Clarisse grabbed Sally's hips and then pulled her close enough for them to grind against each other. Sally lifted her leg up, rubbing it against her lover as Clarisse reached down to hold her leg up. Clarisse felt her shirt being lifted up over her head. They pulled back from the kiss for only a second so that Clarisse would be made topless. Sally smiled seeing that Clarisse hadn't worn a bra, giving her a clear image of the demigod's strong, physique. Her breasts weren't as big, but still gorgeous. However, Sally's mouth was left watering as she gazed down at Clarisse's incredible ab muscles. Ironically, she was like a sculpture of a Greek god come to life.

''Take me to the bedroom!'' Sally ordered.

Clarisse grinned. ''I was thinking of turning you around and fucking you against the wall.''

Sally moaned lustfully. ''Next time. I'm afraid I might not be able to stand for much longer. You're driving me crazy.''

After giving Sally another hot, rough kiss on the lips, she took the older woman to her bedroom. All the while, amused by how turned on she had made Sally. As they hurried onwards, Sally would always glance down at Clarisse's bulge and lick her lips with anticipation. In response, Clarisse pinned the older woman against the door and grabbed her hand so that she could move it over her bulge. Sally was more than happy to play along, groping the very large and very hard tent between the demigod's legs.

''Hmm, I wonder if it'll fit.'' Sally teased.

''We'll just have to do it enough times for you to get used to the feeling.''

Sally smiled and kissed Clarisse again before they both finally entered the bedroom. Clarisse took hold of Sally's waist as she sat down on the bed and pulled Sally onto her lap. As they kissed passionately, Sally grinded on top of Clarisse's bulge. Her wetness leaked onto Clarisse's lap.

''Get on your hands and knees,'' Clarisse said.

Sally flashed a sexy smile as she got up from Clarisse's lap and crawled along the bed. For a moment, Clarisse was lost for breath at the sight of Sally on her hands and knees with her glorious ass right in front of her for her to admire. Sally looked over her shoulder, amused by the awestruck look plastered over Clarisse's face. She wiggled her bum, tempting Clarisse to come forward. Swiftly, Clarisse positioned herself behind Sally and palmed her ass cheeks, squeezing them hard.

''You can spank me if you want.'' Sally winked, bucking her ass back against Clarisse's bulge and grinding on her once again.

Clarisse smiled as she allowed Sally to grind against her concealed erection for a moment before she grabbed Sally's waist to stop her. With a great deal of force, Clarisse smacked one of Sally's ass cheeks. It wasn't hard enough to hurt her, but it was enough to arouse the older woman, who moaned with pleasure at the strike and wiggled her ass again, begging for more. Clarisse spanked her other cheek and another moan of pleasure escaped past Sally's lips.

Each spank was getting a little harder, causing Sally's ass cheeks to turn red. Still, she pleaded for more. A bit of drool dribbled out of the corners of her mouth as she let out a howl of pleasure every time Clarisse smacked her ass. Every so often, Clarisse would cease with the spanking to caress Sally's and kiss her behind. She spread Sally's ass cheeks and then her tongue teased her asshole, circling around the rear entrance and making Sally cry out once again. Sally could only grip the bed sheets tightly and try to keep her ass up, backing against Clarisse's face.

''You're drenched,'' Clarisse commented, watching Sally's wetness leak out from her pussy and onto the bed. The demigod leaned her head down to catch a droplet of Sally's juices with her tongue.

Sally gasped loudly when she felt Clarisse's tongue run along her pussy, up and down and in little circles to get the best kind of reaction out of her. Sally whimpered and moaned as she felt Clarisse's tongue flick over her clit a few times. The sensation caused her to press her face against the bed to suppress her screams. The last thing they needed was the neighbors disturbing them. She wanted Clarisse to herself for the whole weekend non-stop if possible.

Like a hunger lioness, Clarisse ate Sally up. Her lips pressed against the older woman's pussy, lapping up her wetness as if it were her last meal. Her tongue glided up a down a few more times before she then pushed the tip inside, causing Sally to scream out loud. Before Clarisse could even think about stopping to check if she was doing something wrong, Sally pushed her ass back, wanting Clarisse's tongue deeper inside. Clarisse palmed Sally's ass with both hands as she licked Sally's pussy faster, thrusting her tongue in and out of her entrance without taking a break. Sally bucked her ass back more, smothering Clarisse's face. The demigod was more than happy with that.

Sally's cries of delight continued for a long while until she could feel herself getting close to her climax. ''Clarisse…''

She didn't even get a chance to finish her sentence before Clarisse leaned forward, pushing her tongue as deep as it could go and rubbing Sally's clit. Sally let out one more scream as she finally came, gushing her juices all over Clarisse's smug face. Clarisse continued to lick all the way through Sally's orgasm. When the older woman stopped trembling, Clarisse finished up, licking her lips and smiling with satisfaction.

''That was delicious.'' She said.

After catching her breath, Sally glanced down at Clarisse with a hungry look in her eyes. ''Now, I want to taste you.''

Clarisse kissed Sally's sweat drenched back and shoulders. Her fingers clawed down Sally's skin, arousing more moans of approval. When Clarisse's hands returned to Sally's ass, she spanked her hard once again. Sally's body jerked. Then Clarisse spanked her again.

''I could get used to this.'' Sally moaned.

''That makes two of us.'' Clarisse said before she got off the bed and walked around to stand in front of Sally.

Sally watched with great anticipation as Clarisse started to fully undo her jeans and pull them down her strong legs. Everything about the demigod screamed strength. Sally could feel herself getting wetter thinking about Clarisse putting all that strength to good use and pounding her. Her eyes caught sight of Clarisse's tight boxers. It almost looked painful for Clarisse to keep her cock hidden.

When Clarisse removed her boxers, Sally could see why. The young woman was enormous, bigger than even her wildest dreams could imagine. The girth was incredibly thick, with a long vein running along the underside of the shaft. The length seemed to reach out endlessly, too big to even stay up despite being fully erect. If Sally had to guess, Clarisse was 12 inches long, maybe even more. However, instead of being concerned, Sally's patience had been destroyed. She needed Clarisse inside of her now.

Sally reached out to grab Clarisse's cock, barely able to get her fingers around the shaft, and started pumping her. Clarisse moaned and thrust her cock in Sally's hand. Sally stroked her for a moment before crawling forward to the edge of the bed and taking the tip inside her hungry mouth. Clarisse gripped Sally's hair and thrust her hips forward, pumping her cock as she happily watched Sally's lips move up and down her shaft. She could feel Sally's mouth being stretched to its limit as she pushed her cock deeper, inch by inch. It wasn't long before Sally's mouth was full and the tip of Clarisse's cock brushed against the back of her throat, causing her to gag.

Sally bobbed her head up and down, trying to take as much as she could. She sucked on the top half of the shaft while her hand stroked the bottom half that she couldn't quite reach. Her tongue licked along the underside. She groaned as she felt the bump of Clarisse's vein. Clarisse's throbbing cock couldn't move any further. She was desperate to take more, but she could only just about get half way. But, she quickly got an idea.

''Hold on.'' She told Clarisse.

Watching on curiously, Clarisse saw Sally roll onto her back. She scooted her body over until her head was now hanging upside down off the edge of the bed. She tilted her head and opened her mouth wide, waiting for Clarisse to make her move. Clarisse aggressively thrust her cock into Sally's mouth, driving the shaft deeper than before. Sally smiled around the huge girth as her throat clenched around her lover's cock. She choked on it as Clarisse pumped her cock deeper and deeper. The sound of Sally gagging reverberated around the bedroom. Clarisse could see Sally's throat bulge over and over again as Sally deepthroated her.

''Fuck!'' Clarisse growled as she clamped her hand around Sally's neck, earning more sweet sounding gags from the older woman.

With every forward push of Clarisse's hips, the demigod slammed her cock deeper until she finally had the full length down Sally's throat. Her large balls were pressed against Sally's face. Sally fondled them and then started to rub them over her face. Her saliva and Clarisse's pre-cum dribbled out of her mouth. She felt Clarisse's thrusts become rapid and her heavy grunts indicated that she was about to explode. So, Sally reached around to cup Clarisse's ass and pull her in and she sucked on her cock as hard as she could.

''I'm cumming!'' Clarisse cried out, leaning forward over Sally and groping the older woman's breasts. She shot thick ropes of cum inside Sally's waiting mouth and down her throat. Sally was more than happy to swallow her lover's seed, enjoying the taste. When Clarisse pulled back to allow Sally breathing room, a few more strands spurted across her face.

''Damn, Mrs Jackson…I can't believe you were able to do that.''

''Call me Sally, sweetheart.'' Sally winked and took hold of Clarisse's hands, encouraging her to massage her breasts.

Clarisse hardened almost instantly. Sally's breasts were so soft and bouncy in her hands. As good as it felt to have her face buried between her lover's cleavage, she had dreamt about fitting something else of hers in between them. She hooped on top of Sally, looking down at her and pinning her down on the bed. Surprised by the action, Sally waited with an eager smile to see what Clarisse had planned. While straddling Sally's stomach, Clarisse began to guide her cock between the valley of Sally's breasts. Clarisse squeezed them hard before pushing them together, greatly enjoying to soft feeling of them enveloping her shaft. Once her cock was fully smothered, she started thrusting.

Sally whined with delight as Clarisse titfucked her and teased her further by rubbing her nipples with her thumbs. Sally looked down, watching Clarisse's big cock poking out of the top of her cleavage to touch her face. She opened her mouth and Clarisse was big enough for the tip to slip past her lips. After every thrust, she flickered her tongue around the head, earning more delightful moans from Clarisse. Whenever she could, Sally would give Clarisse a sultry smile.

Clarisse fucked Sally's tits slow at first, enjoying the sensation of them bouncing along her shaft, before building up the speed of her thrusts. Sally continued to lick the tip and suck the head when it reached her mouth. A trail of cum and saliva connected her lips with the tip of Clarisse's cock.

''You got most of it in my mouth last time,'' Sally said, pushing her breasts together around Clarisse's cock. ''Now cum all over my face!''

''Fuck yes!'' Clarisse growled like a wild animal in heat.

She fucked Sally's breasts as hard and as fast as she could. Her cock was big enough to stay in Sally's mouth even when she pulled back before pushing forward again. It was a literal dream come true for her, meaning it was difficult for her to hold back for much longer. She thrust forward one more time before exploding all over Sally's face. The older woman was splattered with Clarisse's seed. It coated her face, her neck, her cleavage. Sally kept her mouth open to swallow any ropes that landed in her mouth, happily swallowing whatever she could catch. Clarisse's whole body shuddered as she came down from her high and moved off of Sally's body.

''I need you inside me!'' Sally smiled coyly, moaning as she reached between her legs to rub her aching pussy.

''Abso-fucking-lutely!'' Clarisse smirked, moving herself down before guiding the tip of her cock to Sally's entrance and teasing her. ''You don't mind the swearing, do you?''

''I think it's hot!'' Sally admitted.

Clarisse gave her lover a Cheshire cat-like grin as she slowly started to push her cock inside of Sally. The older woman felt like she was in heaven being filled by Clarisse's massive cock. Though she wouldn't admit it, she had tried a handful of dildos over the years, but nothing could compare to Clarisse's amazing size and strength. Dare she say, not even a God was up to match with Clarisse. Her cock seemed to fit perfectly despite the huge size.

''Oh my…fuck!'' Sally gasped as Clarisse entered her more, inch by glorious inch.

''Look who's got the dirty mouth now.'' Clarisse teased as she pulled back before thrusting forward.

Sally couldn't even find words to describe this feeling. Her wet pussy clenched around the throbbing cock, clinging to it like her life depended on it. Sally locked her legs around Clarisse's waist to hold her. She glanced down to watch Clarisse's glistening body slam into her repeatedly. Sally was being fucked by a work of art. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as Clarisse pounded into her harder. It drove her crazy how good Clarisse fucked her.

Clarisse held onto Sally's knees and spread her legs wide so she could penetrate her deeper. Sally arched her back at the feeling. Her toes curled and she pulled the bedsheets off the mattress due to the overwhelming sensation of Clarisse's cock thrusting in and out of her gushing pussy. They were both moaning and sweating, no longer caring if the whole city heard them. Sally would scream and Clarisse would moan. In between thrusts, Clarisse reached down to play with Sally's clit, trying to make the older woman cum before her.

''That's it, sweetheart! I'm almost there!'' Sally moaned.

Clarisse tilted her head down so that she could suck on Sally's breasts again. Sally's whole body quaked. There were too many sensations happening for her to comprehend the next minute or so. She came hard, squirting all over Clarisse as she almost passed out. It felt so great, she almost missed the feeling of Clarisse cumming inside of her, shooting her thick seed deep inside. Clarisse had to hold onto Sally as she kept shaking through her orgasm. Clarisse stopped thrusting, keeping her cock nestled inside of Sally's pussy as the older woman tried to catch her breath.

''My…'' Sally panted, trying to find the willpower to speak. Clarisse laughed at her reaction, kissing the valley of her breasts, up her neck and then finally on her lips.

Sally happily returned the kiss, stroking her hand through Clarisse's wild hair. The demigod bit her bottom lip and tugged on it, earning more moans from Sally.

''I'm going to go out on a limb and say you enjoyed that?'' Clarisse asked sarcastically with a cocky smirk.

''I'm not done yet.'' Sally said. ''I want you to fuck my ass now.''

Clarisse pulled away from the kiss and her eyes widened in shock.

Sally's whole face turned red. ''I'm sorry, are you not into that?''

''Well…I haven't tried it.''

''Do you want to?'' Sally asked without hesitation.

''Uh…sure, I'm just wondering if it'll be good for you. You looked like you were ready to pass out a second ago.''

A wild, hungry look flashed across Sally's face as she reached down between them to grip Clarisse's cock, stroking it roughly. Clarisse moaned as she hardened in Sally's palm. ''Listen to me very carefully. I want you to take your big dick, bend me over and fuck my ass without holding back. I want to feel every inch inside of me. And if I pass out, I give you my consent to keep fucking me. I've never done anything like this in my life, and I'm enjoying it too much to stop now.''

Clarisse gulped loudly. She'd never been so aroused before in her life. There was no way she could turn down such an offer. She gave a slow nod of the head and grinned. Sally gave her a quick kiss on the lips before turning around to go on her elbows and knees, lifting her ass in the air. Clarisse kneeled behind her and lined up her cock against the older woman's puckered hole.

''I'm not going to let you pass out,'' Clarisse said, stroking her hand down Sally's back. ''I'm going to make sure you enjoy every second of this!''

Luckily, there was enough lubrication from their earlier session and Sally's blowjob. With a gentle but steady push, Clarisse's cock began to enter Sally's ass. Sally cried out as she felt herself being stretched out. Clarisse stopped when the head of her cock was inside, giving her lover a moment to relax and get used to the feeling. Though it was painful, Sally had never felt pleasure like this before. While she wanted to have Clarisse fully inside of her, she appreciated the fact that Clarisse was taking her time, going slowly and tenderly. Clarisse grabbed Sally's hips and moved her back as she thrust further inside.

''That's it, keeping going!'' Sally begged, looking back over her shoulder to watch Clarisse enter her.

Clarisse kept pushing. Slowly, inch by inch entered Sally. Before her whole length was inside, Clarisse pulled out so that only the head of her cock was inside, and then gently thrust forward again. They took their time, making sure that Clarisse could bury all of her cock inside of Sally's ass as painlessly as possible. Sally felt the pain pass. Now, all she could feel was pure pleasure as Clarisse was now fully inside of her. She panted eagerly for the moment they had both been waiting for. Clarisse gripped Sally's hips and started to fuck her.

Sally's whole body was rocking, trying to match Clarisse's thrusts. Clarisse kept a strong hold on Sally's hips so that she could pull back and then slam her body forward as hard as possible. She quickened her speed, plunging into Sally's ass hard and fast. Clarisse lifted one hand to bring it down hard onto Sally's ass, spanking her between thrusts. Sally moaned loudly, her tongue hanging out of her mouth as she enjoyed being fucked in the ass so aggressively by the demigod. With her other hand, Clarisse reached down to play with Sally's clit. Clarisse groaned with pleasure, feeling Sally's ass tighten and clean around her cock.

''Go on, Mrs Jackson!'' Clarisse grunted. ''Cum!''

Right on command, Sally screamed at the top of her lungs and reached her third orgasm of the night, causing her to clench around Clarisse's cock. Clarisse continued to rub her clit and pounded her cock deep within Sally's ass just as she could feel herself reaching her limit. She came deep into Sally's ass.

The two of them lay on the bed together, spooning on their sides and panting heavily. Their sweaty bodies were stuck on the mattress as they held each other. Sally smiled, feeling Clarisse still inside of her, despite her cock softening. She wiggled her hips a little, enjoying the whimper that escaped Clarisse.

Clarisse kissed the back of Sally's neck. ''What happens now?''

Sally sighed with delight. ''I was thinking that after our moment of respite I sit on your face.''

Clarisse chuckled. ''That's cool, but I meant…are we like…girlfriends or something?''

Sally felt her heart skip a beat. She turned around so that she could face Clarisse. While they were both disappointed to feel Clarisse's flaccid cock slip out of her ass, the rest of the world seemed to disappear when they locked eyes. ''Are you asking?''

Trying to look cool, Clarisse shrugged, but it was clear she was nervous. ''I mean…if you want.''

Sally gave her a bright smile. ''Yes! Oh, what will Percy say?''

Clarisse scoffed. ''Ha, if he's got a problem, I'll shove my fist right up his…'' she stopped when Sally gave her a stern look. ''I mean we will talk with him about it. Like reasonable adults.''

They smiled and came forward for another kiss, holding each other and excited to see what tomorrow would bring.

And when they did eventually fall asleep after a few more rounds of love-making, they were both happy to discover that all of this wasn't a dream.

**XXX**

**HELLO MY SWEET SUPERSTARS! DID YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER? AS I'M PLANNING FOR THIS TO BE THE FINALE, I WANTED TO REALLY GO OUT WITH A BANG WITH THESE TWO. THEY GOT THEIR HAPPY ENDING. NO DREAMS THIS TIME, NOW THEY HAVE THE REAL THING TO ENJOY. DON'T BE AFRAID TO TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS AND WHAT YOUR FAVORITE MOMENTS WERE. LIKE I SAID, THIS IS THE END, BUT YOU ALL HAVE BEEN SO AMAZING WITH YOUR KIND COMMENTS. I MAY COME BACK FOR MORE IN THE FUTURE, BUT I WANT TO FOCUS ON MY OTHER STORIES FOR NOW. IF YOURE INTERESTED, I'VE GOT A SCHEDULE LIST ON MY PROFILE WITH DATES. THANK YOU ALL FOR TAKING THE TIME TO READ THIS STORY. I HOPE THAT YOU ENJOYED IT. KEEP SAFE. KEEP WASHING YOUR HANDS. EAT WELL. SLEEP WELL. DRINK PLENTY OF WATER. TA-TA FOR NOW.**


End file.
